Ámame a la Luz de la Luna
by ElsaGabriela
Summary: Cuando sus amores los rechazan, ambos se pierden y viven sus vidas esperando algo más. Entonces... ¿que pasa cuando una noche de luna llena sus caminos se encuentran? Aome&Kouga... ¡Read and Review!
1. Introducción

**Este es mi primer escrito que no involucra una relación: Inuyasha y Aome. Me dieron ganas de experimentar con Aome y cierta persona que todos conocemos muy bien... Kouga. No se por que, siento que sería divertido cambiar un poco la historia como la conocemos¿no? **

**Espero que la disfruteeen :)  
**

**Resumen: **_El la olvido. Ella lo rechazo. Ahora sus caminos se juntan una noche triste de luna llena. Ella cuida niños tristemente esperando algo; él es un lobo solitario buscando amor y confianza...  
_

**Ámame a la Luz de la Luna**

**Elsa Gabriela **

La gran luna blanca y brillante se escondió detrás de las grises nubes en el cielo. La noche era fresca y calmada, relajante en cierta forma, pero al mismo tiempo era hermosa... pero ella no lo veía así, jamás lo volvería a ver así.

Las noches le recordaban a la oscuridad en la que su corazón vivía desde hacia meses, le hacía pensar en los buenos momentos que estaban ya olvidados, arrumbados lejos para nunca volver.

Pero a veces no lo podía evitar...

Quería regresar el tiempo, advertir la tragedia que se aproximaba e intentar remediarla. Cambiarla si es que era posible, todo para evitar tener su frágil corazón hecho pedazos.

- Pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. No tiene sentido llorar... no debo de.

Su voz era triste, melancólica. Y todo aquel que la escuchaba anhelaba ayudarla. Pero simplemente, ella no podía dejar a cualquier extraño conocer sus motivos. Por eso se encerraba en su mundo por las noches y durante el día era la alegre niñera de los niños de los alrededores, con una sonrisa que jamás alcanzaría su mirada o que transmitirá la calidez de su alma.

- Ojalá hubiera alguien con quien compartir este dolor, se esta volviendo cada día más difícil el ocultar tanta pena y tragedia tras una mascara frágil de sonrisas.

¿Quien creería que cruzando el río estaba un hombre que pedía su mismo deseo?

'''''

- ¡Porque¿¡Como pudo hacerme esto?

Gritaba enojado un hombre con una mirada tan penetrante que era capaz de saber hasta el más intimo secreto de tu corazón. Las lagrimas recorrían su fino rostro, él, el líder que jamás mostraba debilidad por alguien ahora lo hacía... y por la persona que menos se lo merecía...

Ella lo había dañado, lastimado hasta más no poder. Herirle el alma, partirle el corazón. Sacarlo de sus tierras, de sus amigos... solamente dos lo acompañaron y fueron sus compañeros de siempre, a los que les debía todo. Obviamente, algunos cuantos más de la manada también lo acompañaron en su solitaria travesía.

- ¿Existirá alguien que comparta mi dolor¿Estoy solo en esto?

Sus palabras fueron un leve suspiro que movieron las copas de los arboles, enviando dulces flores alrededor de él, y entonces percibió un aroma que hacía años no lo hacía...

El de su amor pasado, el de una joven que adoraba por toda su persona y su carácter, y lo raro era que estaba sola...

- ¿Estará cerca de aquí¿Me recordara aún?

La luna volvió a aparecer de entre el cielo oscuro, haciendo brillar el tenebroso bosque, y mirando más haya de lo posible, el la pude ver, jugando con el agua del río al tiempo que silenciosas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, al instante supo que algo malo había pasado, y quiso ayudarla...

Pero...

¿De que manera¿Como salvarla cuando el necesitaba ser salvado?

'''''

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si, es el comienzo y creo que ya sabemos de quien se trata, pero aún así quise evitar decir nombres hasta el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos, tengo que estudiar para mis examenes finales! **

**Suerte y dejen un mensajito!**

**¡Gracias!**

**Elsa Gabriela  
**


	2. Reencuentros

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo a mi historia. Espero les este gustando :) **

**Resumen: **_El la olvido. Ella lo rechazo. Ahora sus caminos se juntan una noche triste de luna llena. Ella cuida niños tristemente esperando algo; él es un lobo solitario buscando amor... _

**Ámame a la Luz de la Luna**

**Elsa Gabriela**

Lloraba silenciosamente mientras miraba indiferentemente el cristalino río que atravesaba su pequeño hogar. Desde el incidente con sus amigos hacía años, ella tuvo que quedarse, pero decidió instalarse lejos de todos sus conocidos, lejos de su pasado.

Su cabaña era simpática, pequeña pero cómoda. Carecía de una recamara principal, una cocina junto con la sala, un baño al lado del cuarto, y al final había un pequeño compartimento en donde ella guardaba sus modernidades, sus últimos recuerdos de la época en donde había nacido...

Se siente vacía... por más niños que me visiten diariamente, nunca parece estar llena, alegre...

- ¿Que falta¿Qué necesito para poder sentirme completa?

Sus preguntas no encontraban respuesta, por más que la buscaba en su ser. Ni los árboles presentes eran capaces de ayudarla... se sentía sola, y eso era deprimente.

Hundió sus delicados pies en el agua, haciendo una mueca por la frialdad del lago. Pero no le importo y pronto estaba totalmente desnuda nadando en él, dejando la suciedad fuera y lavando su cuerpo y su vestimenta: un vestido de su era y un kimono rosado.

''''

Él la estaba espiando desde la copa de los árboles, escondido cuidadosamente para que no lo pudiera detectar. La miraba cuidadosamente, analizando su pureza, su belleza y a la vez, asegurándose que no estuviera lastimada. Al parecer, aún la quería.

- ¿Debo de ir? O ¿Me quedare escondido en las sombras para siempre?

Mientras el debatía con su persona, su amada salió del río. Colocándose de nuevos sus ropas, aunque estuvieran mojadas y se pegaran a su cuerpo como una piel transparente.

La escuchó suspirar, y mirar la luna largamente, y entonces brincó, aterrizando majestuosamente en el suelo, y se acerco al río, intentando captar la atención de su querida, pero ella estaba en una meditación profunda que no se percato de él, hasta que dijo su nombre en un leve suspiro que muy apenas pudo ser captado por su oído.

Entonces, ella lo volteó a ver y el tiempo se detuvo para los dos.

Ante ella tenía a un pretendiente que había olvidado, pero seguía igual...

Con sus intensos ojos azules, que miraban fijamente a los suyos. Y su cabello negro en su usual peinado, su cuerpo seguía siendo igual de hermoso, en la superficie parecía seguir igual. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ver más allá de las apariencias, y entonces pudo divisar en su rostro unas marcas de cansancio, dolor y tristeza...

¿Que le había ocurrido a su valiente amigo que parecia invencible y que tanto envidiaba por su seguridad?

- Kouga...

¡Dijo su nombre! Lo recordaba, aún estaba en su corazón. Y él no podía ser más feliz. El simple hecho de escuchar su voz decir aquella palabra lo hizo querer sonreír... pero ya no sabía como hacerlo, así que solamente asintió, observándola con su mirada...

Seguía igual, tal vez había crecido y madurado. Su cuerpo ya no se veía de niña pequeña, si no de una mujer. Pero aún así, tenia un aura indiferente, y su aroma se combinaba con el sentimiento de depresión y soledad...

- Aome...

Volvió a decir su nombre, acercándose a ella, caminando dentro del río, pero sin darse cuenta, para poder estar a su lado y tomar su mano entre las suyas: estaban frías. Ella lo miró sorprendida y le respondió moviendo su cabeza para hacerlo saber que era la mujer que él conocía.

Intento sonreír, pero sin embargo... algo faltaba, y Kouga no pudo hacer otra cosa que preguntarse...

_¿Que había ocurrido con su sonrisa¿Porque no es cálida y tranquilizadora?_

Y a partir de aquel momento, él se comprometió a hacer que sus ojos miraran el mundo con la chispa de curiosidad que solía haber en ella, y a que su expresión volviera a ser suave, como siempre debió de haber sido.

**Voila! Termine otra parte de mi historia. Y espero vaya bien, y recuerden que si tienen alguna idea o algo por el estilo no olviden decirme¿si?**

**¡Gracias, y fírmenme!**

**¡Suerte!**

**Elsa Gabriela**


	3. La interrupción de la noche

**He aquí la tercera parte de mi historia, ) muchas gracias! Y espero la estén disfrutando de todo corazón! **

**Resumen: **_El la olvido. Ella lo rechazo. Ahora sus caminos se juntan una noche triste de luna llena. Ella cuida niños tristemente esperando algo; él es un lobo solitario buscando amor..._

**Ámame a la Luz de la Luna**

**Elsa Gabriela**

- ¿Como has estado, Kouga¡Supongo que de maravilla! – preguntó Aome rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba.

El la miro directamente a los ojos y entonces ella desvió la mirada, para ocultar algo, un secreto, una verdad, de el único hombre que era capaz de descubrirlo con solo observarla.

Por unos instantes, pensó en fingir su respuesta, ser correcto y decir que se encontraba de maravilla, pero lo pensó largamente, eligiendo sus próximas palabras cuidadosamente, y le dijo...

- No estoy bien, Aome. Hace muchos meses que me encuentro en este estado. Sin conseguir respuesta alguna a mis preguntas deprimentes. La vida no me a tratado como esperaba que lo hiciera, y por lo que puedo ver en tu forma de actuar, hablar o mirar, a ti tampoco.

Lo miró repentinamente, sorprendida. Con su delicada boca abierta en una pequeña 'o'. Se acercó más a él. Coloco un mechón se su elegante cabello negro detrás de su oreja, lo estaba viendo triste y profundamente, y antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, ella rompió a llorar. Cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con su vestimenta rosada, ya gastada por su continuo uso.

- Aome...-

No fue capaz de decir otra palabra, no encontraba algo que decirle para consolarla. ¡Por todos los cielos! Él también estaba sufriendo, desde hacía mucho tiempo, y el verla le recordó sobre su terrible estado, y a el también le vinieron ganas de llorar y lo hizo junto a ella, abrazándola fuertemente para calmar sus nervios, para callar los miedos y esconder el sufrimiento. Así estuvieron un buen rato, dejando que la suave brisa de aquella noche de primavera los envolviera en su suave aroma a flores de jazmín.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Kouga. Después de derrotar a Naraku hace un año, te esfumaste del mapa.

Aome comentó, ahora estaba lado a el, recargada contra el hombro del joven lobo. Miraban la luna desde la cabaña. Estaban sentados afuera admirando la noche.

- Muchas cosas han pasado...-

Comenzó Kouga, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Jugando con sus dedos, y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo, alegre de encontrar un amigo en quien confiar.

Estaba a punto de contar su relato, quería hacerlo, estaba preparando. Viéndola directamente a sus hermosos ojos café, las manos quedaron abandonadas, y sus miradas se entrelazaron como los dedos de una pareja de novios en el parque.

Pero, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, un joven anciano se diviso a lo lejos, con una pequeña niña en sus brazos.

- Disculpen la interrupción. Pero me dijeron unos aldeanos que usted es la señorita Aome. Sacerdotisa que puede curar a mi nieta.-  
- Esa soy yo, señor, mucho gusto.

Kouga la miró mientras hablaba con el recién llegado. Miro como hablaba y sonreía, pero por más que sus palabras expresaran cariño y preocupación, su mirada jamás lo hacía.

Ella asintió a algo dicho por el señor, tomo a la niña en sus brazos y camino de vuelta a él. El anciano ya estaba lejos de vista, y ella cargaba a la pequeña cuidadosamente.

- Mira, su nombre es Haievun. Tiene seis años, y tiene mucha fiebre. Al parecer no saben como ayudarla pues la familia no tiene mucho dinero, así que han recurrido a mí.  
- Es muy bonita, - comento Kouga silenciosamente. Maldiciendo al destino pues su oportunidad de hablar con su amada había sido robada.

Después de mirarse tristemente, el sol comenzó a salir de entre las montañas. Anunciando el amanecer. Y antes de que Aome pudiera detenerlo, es se despidió de ella. Con un suave beso en la mejilla, desapareció entre la maleza de los arboles, y los niños comenzaron a llegar.

- Gracias, Kouga. Nos veremos esta noche¿verdad?

Suspiro Aome, mirando el bosque en el cual se encontraba su amigo. Entró en la cabaña. Colocando a la pequeña Haievun en su cama, para poder ayudarla.

Lejos de ahí, Kouga espero ansiosamente la noche. Necesitaba contar sus problemas a alguien que fuera capaz de entenderlos, y Aome era la única persona en quien él ahora podía confiar.

**¡LISTO! Otra parte más completada. ) Probablemente me tarde más en subir la cuarta, pues me gradúo en dos días!**

**Gracias a:**

**dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta**

&

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa**

**Por dejarme un super review que me encanto. **

**Suerte,**

**Elsa Gabriela**


	4. Una flor un dulce sueño

He aquí la cuarta parte :) ¡DISFRUTENLA! Y dejen un comentario, por favor. Para saber que tal va :)

* * *

**Ámame a la Luz de la Luna**

**Elsa Gabriela**

**

* * *

**

Los niños jugaban alrededor de ella. Algunos le contaban una historia que iban inventando conforme veían distintas cosas, otros se correteaban entre si. Pero siempre giraban en su entorno...Eso le recordaba a aquellos años en donde tenían que buscar los fragmentos y dependían de ella en todo momento: para comer, para investigar, para muchas cosas más...

Aome había sido el centro de tres personas, y la razón de existir, o eso creía, de una. Una persona que la había traicionado hasta el alma.

- ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?

Una pequeña pregunto a la hermosa joven que la cuidaba. Le preocupaba cuando se callaba, y los miraba a todos tristemente. Ocultando un secreto que no podía decir por más que ella quisiera. Por eso, siempre que parecía distanciarse, se encargaba ella de hacerla volver. Quería ayudarla con su dolor, y si no podía remediarlo podía, por lo menos, distraerla; ¿eso es algo, no?

Aome volvió lentamente a la cruel realidad. Su vista comenzó a aclararse poco a poco. Su cuerpo volvió a funcionar. Pero aún así, sus ojos tenían rastro de lo ocurrida, solo una pequeñas que nadie pudo ver, y ella se alegró. Lo ultimo que querría hacer en su vida era entristecer a los pequeños niños que la visitaban diariamente, ya sea por placer o por obligación.

_ Ellos le daban esperanza. Ellos le daban ilusión. Ellos la hacían seguir con vida. _

_**Ellos eran su vida.**_

* * *

Kouga la estaba observando. Un dolor oprimió fuertemente su corazón cuando miro sus ojos, con una vaga tristeza en ella. Analizó sus acciones, y todos aquellos que la rodeaban. Todos eran inofensivos, nadie era capaz de hacerle daño, ni siquiera ella misma. Radiaba un aire de agotamiento, algo parecido a la derrota. Eso lo hizo enojar.

- ¡Quien quiera que le haya ello esto a Aome, me las pagará!

Exclamó a nadie en particular. Todos aquellos que estaban cerca de él, se sorprendieron por mostrar ganas de proteger o cuidar a alguien. Pero sonrieron, estaban felices. Su valiente líder, por fin estaba volviendo a ser él. Probablemente y pronto podría sanar de aquella terrible relación.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Dijo a su manada, mientras desaparecía entre los árboles. Buscando un mejor ángulo para ver a su amada, para poder estar cerca de ella en caso de ser necesario. Aunque lo dudaba, con la perla eliminada ya no había monstruo alguno que buscara hacerle daño o secuestrarla por los fragmentos.

- Quisiera llevarle algún detalle...- murmuró silenciosamente analizando su alrededor.

Brinco por las ramas de los arboles, corrió por los ríos, movió piedras, nado en lagos, olfateo el área, sintió todo lo que se podía tocar. Pero no logro encontrar algo... y fue ahí que la vio...

No a Aome, por desgracia, sino a una flor. Una flor tan hermosa que no podía ser descrita con palabras. Pero sus colores eran hermosos. Uno creía estar viendo el arcoiris. Los pétalos de la planta eran de azul intenso, el centro era amarillo con una pizca de rosa, el tallo era naranja con rojo, y las hojas eran verdes. Y tenía un aroma dulce y delicado...

_ Huele como Aome. _ Pensó Kouga.

La cortó cuidadosamente, tomándola entre sus dedos para no dañarla. Brincando de alegría, se apresuro a llegar a la cabaña de Aome.

Sin darse cuenta, el sol se estaba escondiendo entre las montañas. Formando un hermoso atardecer; con sus colores tibios, formando una perfecta combinación en total armonía.

La noche estaba cerca.

* * *

- Hasta luego, Haievun, cuídate mucho.

Se despidió Aome de la última criatura en su hogar. Ahora volvía a su silencio monótono y aburrido. Que la deprimían más de lo normal. Miró adentro de la casa, un total desastre. El tener diez niños encantadores tenía fatales consecuencias.

Suspirando, comenzó a recoger los platos en el suelo, las tazas con té las tiró en las plantas. Acomodó las camas, prendió el fuego en su gran habitación, para poder calentarla y prepararse para dormir. La desvelada anterior la dejo agotada.

Miró por la ventana, pero no diviso figura alguna. Las estrellas ya brillaban en el cielo. Y él, no llegaba. Triste pero sin esperar nada más, cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose a su cama, colocándose su vestimenta de noche. Se recostó en la cama, y pronto quedó dormida.

A lo lejos, Kouga corría para entregarle la flor. Pero cuando llego la vio ya dormida. Comprendió el cansancio por el cual estaba, así que solamente coloco la flor a su lado, arreglándole su cabellos, admirando su perfecto rostro y cuerpo, pensando en cuando anhelaba tenerla.

Se acercó a ella y besó su frente. Fue un acto tan dulce y suave, que uno podría no haberse percatado de el. Así que Kouga se coloco en la ventana, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada, antes de irse con sus compañeros a dormir.

- Kouga...- escuchó alguien decir su nombre, pero no había nadie más que la hermosa s sacerdotisa. Entonces, se dio cuenta que ella estaba soñando con él.

Con una leve mueca, muy parecida a una sonrisa, volvió a su manada. Pero aún así, su mirada seguía expresando dolor.

Aome tendría que ayudarlo pronto, o caería en una completa oscuridad, de la cual solo saldría con al muerte.

**

* * *

**

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si. Por fin me he graduado felizmente de la secundaria. Gracias a las personas que me han dejado un "review". De veras, lo apreció mucho.**

**Saludos,**

**:)Elsa Gabriela**


	5. La ironía

**¿WUHU! Otro capitulo, disfrútenlo y lean el mero final, porque de verdad lo voy a requerir para la continuación de este fic. Gracias a todos, y espero lo estén disfrutando... No olviden dejar un R.E.V.I.E.W. **

**Merci!**

**

* * *

**

**Ámame a la Luz de la Luna**

**Elsa Gabriela**

**

* * *

**

Había un aroma distinto en su recamara. Cada mañana el olor a tristeza recorría su nariz, pero este día al despertar, el olor que percibió  
fue distinto al acostumbrado. Abrió sus ojos café chocolate y miró a su alrededor desesperadamente, intentaba encontrar algo distinto, pero simplemente no lo lograba. No estaba buscando en donde debía.

Salió de su cama. Extrañando al instante la comodidad de ella. Hacía años que tenia ganas de simplemente dormir y jamás despertar, pero no quería morir; solo quería olvidar. Cuando ella soñaba, los dolores de aquel año, las alegrías de aquellos momentos quedaban suspendidas en el tiempo, en un largo letargo. No había prisa, no había quien la molestara. En su mundo solo existían dos cosas: ella y la felicidad. Nadie más podía entrar, ningún hombre era capaz de penetrar su fantasía. Ninguna mujer o niño lograban tener un espacio en su mundo.

_Pues era de ella y de nadie más._

Es por eso que cuando despertó, sus cinco sentidos supieron que algo había cambiado. Estaba tan acostumbrada a los aromas, los objetos de todos los días, los que siempre veía, que era obvio que se daría cuenta de alguna diferencia.

- ¿Me preguntó que será?

Caminaba por su pequeña casa en círculos. Cada cuarto parecía estar en orden, nada fuera de su lugar. Paso por la cocina, la sala, el baño incluso el compartimento (con su tecnología) , pero olvido como siempre su recámara.

Entonces se acordó de ella. Entró en su habitación y la vio...

Era la flor más hermosa que existiera en el planeta. Sus colores formaban una combinación placentera, un tanto divertida por su semejanza con el arcoiris. La tomo cuidadosamente entre sus manos, asegurándose de no aplastarla o dañarla. Tomo de la cocina un vaso largo y transparente, Salió de la casa, caminando hacía el río que no estaba muy lejos de ella. Entonces lleno la copa con la cristalina agua del lago, y colocó la flor en ella.

Camino de vuelta a su hogar, sentándose en las escaleras, observando las montañas y sus alrededores. Sus pensamientos se revolvían alrededor de la flor que tenía ahora en su posesión. La acercó a sí, y la olfateo. Era un dulce aroma, tan frágil y delicado. Le recordó entonces a ella, su corazón, y al de cierto joven que había vuelto haber tras un año de no hacerlo.

- Kouga.

Sabía que él le había llevado el obsequio. Supuso que durante la noche, después de que ella se fue a dormir. A lo mejor, y si ella se hubiera esperado un poco más lo hubiera alcanzado a ver, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de platicar con él... no, de platicar no, de hablar ¡si! Eso es lo que necesitaba, una persona en quien pudiera confiar y quien conociera los antecedentes de su relación con cierta persona.

- Es una verdadera lastima el que no haya podido hablar con el anoche. Espero tener oportunidad de hacerlo hoy.

Suspiró, algo que Aome hacía con mucha frecuencia desde la batalla final. Desde el momento en que perdió todo sin siquiera pedirlo o esperarlo.

- La vida verdaderamente esta llena de sorpresas. - dijo Aome.

Una niña se veía a lo lejos del camino, y detrás de ella venían más personas. Sonrió sin sonreír, como las de la sacerdotisa Kikyo cuando vagaba por el mundo, con un pedazo de su alma. Irónicamente, ella pensó que jamás sería como ella, y resulta que se convirtió en su clon.

_'Por algo soy su reencarnación.'_

- ¡Hola, sacerdotisa Aome!

La saludaron. Admiraron la flor, le lanzaron cumplidos. Miró a los niños y estos comenzaron a hablar con ella, a contarles todos lo que habían vivido en las horas que no estuvieron a su lado.

¡Ah, si! Y pensar que hacía algunos años, Kikyo hacía lo mismo que ella: cuidar niños y esperar el amor.

**¡Cuan irónica es la vida!**

* * *

La noche se aproximaba. Los niños comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a casa, tristes por tener que hacerlo. Querían quedarse al lado de la bella joven que los cuidaba todos los días mientras sus padres trabajan incansablemente.

- ¡Nos veremos mañana!

Esas tres palabras quedaron colgando en el aire, como si tuvieran un hilo transparente que las mantuviera a flote. Los niños se voltearon para correr a casa, y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. No por la despedida sino por el último comentario de la niña.

'_Nos veremos mañana... ' _Entonces recordó...

_

* * *

_

_- ¡Inuyasha! Voy a regresar a mi época solo por esta noche. _

_- ¡Que? Pero, Aome, tenemos que matar a Naraku._

_- Lo se. Solo será por esta noche, lo prometo. _

_- Bien._

_La camino hacia el pozo que la llevaría a su época. Su falda estaba muy sucia, al igual que todo en ella. Necesitaba bañarse, necesitaba relajarse si quería estar lista para enfrentarlo mañana._

_- Aome..._

_- ¿Dime?... – volteó a verlo, estaba a punto de brincar. _

_**- Nos veremos mañana¿verdad?**_

_- Si, mañana, Inuyasha. Solo tengo que cambiarme de atuendo, tu sabes, este no es adecuando para matar a un monstruo de solo dios sabe cuantos tentáculos y muchos hijos... – se ríe – pero si, volveré mañana con algo distinto puesto._

_Y brinco para volver al día siguiente a enfrentar sus miedos, a aceptar las realidad, a tener que despedirse y atener su corazón roto. _

_Aquellas tres palabras fueron las ultimas amable, y buenas que recibió de su querido. Después ya no volvió a escuchar el sonido de su voz, igual que la reina María Antonieta cuando se enfrento con Madame Du Barry aquellos años de 1771 en la corte Francesa._

* * *

Las lagrimas amenazaron con caer de su rostro pálido. Las ganas eran insoportables, entonces corrió de vuelta a su casa. Necesitaba estar a solar, no podía dejar que nadie viera su debilidad. Entonces, en su camino topo con algo fuerte y cálido que la tomo en sus brazos. Ella volteo a ver de quien se trataba, para poner una pelea si era necesario. Pero en cuanto miro sus ojos, supo que estaría bien. Y que en él si podía confiar.

Sus hermosos ojos café chocolate (como el Carlos x :P) se encontraron con unos ojos azules color mar.

- Kouga, gracias...

Y lo abrazó profundamente, llorando en sus brazos desesperadamente. Si ella necesitaba consuelo, el se lo daría, con tal de no verla sufrir. Es por eso que su sufrimiento podía esperar, si su bella Aome lloraba, el la aclamaba, la tranquilizaría para que después ella hiciera lo mismo con su corazón: cuidarlo, y después quererlo.

* * *

**Muy bien, decidí aquí cerrar el capitulo. La super platica SIN INTERRUPCIONES de estos dos amantes, vendrá en los siguientes capítulos. Para que no se desesperen. Entonces, ahora pido su consejo...**

**Para la batalla final tengo dos super ideotas...**

**a -que Naraku ataca mientras Aome esta en su época.**

**O**

**b -Aome regresa y lo enfrente, y de ahí ya no les digo (es sorpresa!)**

**Por favor, ocupo de su ayuda para que este fic sea de su total agrado. Por favor, firmen! Ayuden a esta pobre niña (:P) a poner sus ideas en claro.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review! Wuhu! Un aplauso para ellas! (aplausos a lo lejos) Muy bien, entonces, suerte a todos y nos veremos en el prox. Capítulo!**

**Elsa Gabriela**


	6. El pasado de una sacerdotisa

**Ámame a la Luz de la Luna**  
**Elsa Gabriela**

* * *

**¡YAY! Por fín termino el sexto capitulo, en el cual cuento la historia de Aome. Esta triste y dan ganas de enojarse a morir con Inuyasha por sus acciones. Por favor, no se enojen por como terminaron Sango, Miroku o alguno de los otros personajes. Fans de Kikyo, este es su fic, pero tampoco se quejen por su actitud en ese momento hacía Aome.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review! ) Los aprecie, pues me ayudarona decidir por cual de las dos opciones irme, y como tuve votos para ambas, coloque las dos. Esta interesante jojojo**

**Royflame : Espero te guste este capitulo. Miles de gracias por tu sugerencia y por votar! ) Cuidateee!  
**

**HanKo : Gracias por firmarme y darme tu voto, espero y lo disfrutes.**

**Por cierto, lamento la tardanza, pero estaba trabajando en _"Las Consecuencias"_. Así que aqui les dejo la sexta parte!**

**¡GOZENLA!**

* * *

El dolor era insoportable. Los recuerdos de aquella terrible noche volvieron a surgir de las profundidades de su mente. De no haber estado en los fuertes brazos de Kouga, probablemente ella se hubiera caído al suelo de la angustia de tener que volver a vivir lo que quería olvidar.

- Aome, yo estoy contigo. – Continuamente repetía el joven lobo a la triste dama. La apretaba contra su pecho para hacerle saber que estaba presente mientras ella continuaba llorando sin control. Verla en aquel estado lo deprimía, y quería hacer todo en su poder para poder hacerla olvidar. Así que con sumo cuidado para no asustarla levanto su barbilla con sus dedos, y sus miradas se cruzaron por un largo tiempo, en el cual lo único que hicieron fue estudiarse y comprender que no estaban solos.

- Ya no puedo seguir guardando este dolor... es demasiado para mí. – Dijo Aome rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía. – Tengo que decirle a alguien...- y como forma de respuesta Kouga la acerco a el, para que se aferrara a su cuerpo mientras ella se perdía en su mar de terribles recuerdos que la hicieron perder todo.

- Yo estoy contigo. – Un suspiro broto de los labios de la joven, como si estuviera cansada, agotada de algo¿de que¿De vivir? O ¿de recordar?

Lo miro a los ojos, perdiéndose un instante en aquella mirada azul que era capaz de descubrir todo en su alma. Dudo. ¿El la comprendería? O ¿la rechazaría? Kouga comprendió que su amada debatía con sus emociones y con lo que ella creía correcto: no decir su dolor.

- Aome, dime lo que ocurre. Yo te voy a comprender. Nunca estarás sola. Yo estaré contigo si tu me lo permites. Déjame acompañarte en tu travesía de sufrimiento, deja que te sostenga cuando la tormenta sea tan fuerte que creas doblarte y rendirte ante ella.

Sus palabras la calmaron, y supo que no tenía nada que perder. Después de todo, Kouga había estado durante la batalla. El la presencio toda. El supo lo ocurrido. Entonces, se armo de valor, tomo sus blancas manos en las morenas de el, las apretó para darse valentía y comenzó su narración. La luna siendo testigo de todo lo ocurrido, la noche presencio todo ese mágico momento, las estrellas escucharon los males de los amantes que estaban sentados al lado del río, brindándose apoyo.

- Hace un año que lo perdí. Hace un año que no he vuelto a ver a mi familia, Hace un año que supe que ya nada sería igual...

**xXxXxXx_ Pasado _xXxXxXx**

_ La familia Higurashi cenaba. Había tensión en el aire, y un ambiente de pesar, de tristeza. El abuelo que siempre contaba alguna historia divertida ahora callaba. El hermano que siempre reía y preguntaba por Inuyasha, suspiraba. La madre que preparaba la cena alegremente, lloraba. Y la hija que viajaba de era en era, pensaba. _

_ Si, aquella noche fue melancólica en esa familia. Todos sabían que cuando saliera el sol, podían perder a su pequeña Aome a un monstruo cruel y despiadado que si sobrevivía, arruinaría la vida del Japón en el futuro. _

_ - Madre, esta muy rica la cena. –  
- Me alegro que te guste, hija. _

_ No hubo más palabras. El dolor y la tensión eran insoportables. Había demasiada educación, demasiados sentimientos disimulados bajo palabras correctas. Dios¿de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto? Se preguntaba Aome mientras veía a su familia derrumbarse silenciosamente ante ella. _

_ De pronto un temblor sacudió el hogar, sacado a todos de sus pensamientos, y trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad. Instantáneamente salieron de la casa a ver si todo estaba en orden, entonces se dieron cuenta que el templo que protegía el pozo estaba derrumbándose, y el árbol sagrado estaba moviendo su copa verdosa sin control. _

_ - ¿Que esta ocurriendo? – preguntaba Sota a su alrededor. Pero nadie parecía tener respuesta a sus palabras. Aome estaba igual de asombrada ante lo ocurrido. Entonces miró hacía su cuello, en donde colgaban los fragmentos de la Perla y se asusto.  
_

_ - El Final, eso esta ocurriendo. – Corrió sin pensar a cambiarse de ropa, la pijama no era una opción ante un demonio tan poderoso. Así que se coloco el vestido rosa que ocuparía por los años por venir. Tomo su mochila amarilla, llena de medicinas, libros, fotos entre otras cosas que le recordaran su época. Su arco y flecha colgaban de un hombro, y al salir su familia comprendió lo que ocurría._

_ - Debo irme. Lo lamento. Siento todo lo que ocurre, es mi culpa. Por favor, si no me ven en un año, busquen en el pozo alguna señal de mi, en caso de no haber, no se pongan tristes y piensen que fue por el bien de todos. Los amo, jamás me perdonaría la vida si algo llegase a ocurrirles. _

_ Los abrazó largamente. Intentando recordar cada aspecto de ellos, desde su aroma hasta su vestimenta. Los beso en la mejilla, o en la frente. Los miro una ultima vez antes de brincar en el pozo que se la llevaría por siempre. Antes de saltar escucho las palabras que necesitaba oír.._

_ - Todo saldrá bien, Aome. Te queremos. _

_ Y desapareció. Los fragmentos estaban color rojo metálico, algo malo estaba ocurriendo. El árbol Sagrado se agitaba de dolor, y silenciosamente recorrían su tronco hilos de sangre... ¿de quien? Para saberlo, había que volver quinientos años en la historia. _

_**xXxXxXx Época Feudal xXxXxXx - Sigue siendo Pasado** _

_ - ¡Naraku! –  
- ¡Atrás de ti, Miroku. –  
- No miren a Kanna directo a los ojos. _

_ Se escuchaban los gritos de guerra y odio, combinados con aquellos de preocupación y cariño. La lucha estaba siendo llevada acabo en el bosque de "Inuyasha", cerca del lugar donde el mitad bestia había sido sellado por su amada. _

_ La noche era oscura, densa y tenebrosa. Las nubes cubrían la luna, las estrellas estaban escondidas, como si temieran ellas, que estaban a miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia, por sus vidas. La sangre se combinaba con el sudor de los combatientes y caía al suelo, creando lentamente un río de sangre en el lugar. _

_ Todos estaban presentes: la sacerdotisa resucitada, el líder de los lobos, la exterminadora sobreviviente, el monje maldecido, el demonio engañado (Seshomaru), el mitad bestia traicionado, hasta el pequeño kitsune que nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar (Shippou). Todos aquella noche estaban unidos por un mismo sentimiento: Odio. Y el deseo de completarlo con la muerte del ser que lo causo todo. En el área solo faltaba la joven del futuro, pero todos pensaban que era mas seguro que estuviera en su época, segura y tranquila. _

_ - Kukuku, no podrán destruirme. - _

_ En aquel momento, una sentimiento de paz inundo a todos. No, no estaban muertos, pero la mujer con un corazón tan bondadoso que daría lo que fuera por los suyos acababa de llegar a la batalla final. La pequeña distracción fue aprovechada por el demonio que los ataco sin compasión. Solo el pequeño zorro se salvó y al instante fue enviado a una misión por Kouga._

_ - Aome a llegado. Shippou asegúrate que este bien. -  
- De acuerdo. –_

_ Corrió por ella, evitando los ataques de los tantos demonios que Naraku había llamado. No fue fácil, pero sano y salvo llego a su lado. Listo para protegerla, aunque fuera con su vida. _

_ - Aome¿estas bien?  
- Si¿que ocurre¿porque estas sangrando?  
- No es mi sangre, no te preocupes. Es la batalla.  
- Naraku¿verdad?  
- Así es. _

_ Aparecieron los demonios, y Aome los purifico al instante, protegiendo a su hijo adoptivo con sus brazos. Después, se apresuro para llegar al lado de sus amigos y poder ayudarlos. Con ayuda del kitsune los encontró a tiempo, pues Naraku estaba demasiado enfrascado en la batalla como para notarla, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para utilizar su arco y flecha e intentar liquidar o distraer al malévolo ser. _

_ - Muere...- murmuro la sacerdotisa futurista. La flecha se torno púrpura, con gran intensidad y poder penetro el corazón de Naraku. Hubo un silencio rotundo mientras el demonio mitad bestia se retorcía de dolor ante la purificación. Por desgracia, Aome no pudo llevarse el mérito de su acción ya que al instante en que ella libero la flecha, Kikyo había hecho lo mismo. _

**xXxXxXx_ Fin del Pasado _xXxXxXx**

- ¿Recuerdas lo que paso después? Todos se sorprendieron, y corrieron a felicitar a Kikyo. Y agradecerle, sobre todo. Excepto tres personas. Las cuales dos se acercaron a mí, una fue Shippou, quien por estar a mi lado supo donde había aterrizado mi flecha, y la otra fue Seshomaru, el medio hermano de Inuyasha.  
"Buen trabajo, sacerdotisa." Y se alejo de la batalla con su pupila Rin y su sirviente Jaken. Nadie presto o escucho el comentario de aquel demonio, pero si lo hubieran hecho dudo mucho que les hubiese importado, en aquel instante todos pensaban en que eran libres de aquel terrible ser.  
La tercera persona fuiste tu, Kouga. Pero tu no tomaste bando, estabas sorprendido, mirando los rastros de mi flecha, y la flecha en el árbol, la de Kikyo. – termino su relato.

Miro la perfecta luna blanca que brillaba sobre ellos. Tenía un aura triste, y Kouga la pudo percibir, que contenía siento resentimiento, como una pizca de enojo por aquella confusión.

Kouga se sorprendió, pues "su" mujer había sido quien termino con la maldición de Naraku.

- ¡Fuiste tú! – exclamo tontamente el lobo, este observo como se sonrojaba pero no con una sonrisa ,como lo hacía cuando el la visitaba y reclamaba su amor por ella locamente, solamente asintió, suspiro y continuo con su relato.

_**Aún había más que contar...**_

- Si, fui yo. Quien lo creería, Aome la niña que no podía lanzar una flecha sin que se desviara, destruyo al poderoso Naraku. Y Kikyo falló su tiro. Pero nadie se dio cuenta¿quien lo haría? Yo tenia mi récord de no poder apuntar, ella tenía el suyo perfecto, sin un solo error... y durante aquella pelea comprobé que nadie confiaba en mis habilidades. Digamos que me sentí traicionada en ese momento, pero no esperaba más, jamás hice algo para que Sango o Miroku cambiaran su opinión personal sobre mí . . .

**_xXxXxXx Pasado xXxXxXx_**

_ - ¡Aome¿Estas bien¿Acabas de llegar?  
- Señorita Aome, me alegro que haya vuelto con nosotros._

_ Las voces de sus amigos resonaron por su cabeza, como un sonido agudo que molestaba. Aome temblaba, pero no de frío o enfermedad, sino de odio, de traición. Nadie presto mucha atención, pues Miroku ahora removía aquella tela y rosario que protegía su "agujero negro", cuando acabo, su mano quedo descubierta, no había rastro de la maldición que Naraku había colocado sobre su familia. _

_ - ¡Wow! – exclamaba su prometida, Sango. Corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente y permanecieron así por unos segundos antes de que una fuerte cachetada resonara por el bosque: "Pervertido" fueron las palabras que siguieron al golpe. En el lugar de la batalla, un monje yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con una marca roja en su cara, y a su lado una exterminadora verdaderamente enojada. _

_ - Parece que todo volvió a la normalidad...- Shippou murmuró. Mirando a Aome, quién hacía un esfuerzo por no romper a llorar y exclamar "¡Yo lo Mate!". Intento consolarla, y utilizo uno de sus trucos para hacerla reír, y lo logró._

_ - ¿De que te ríes? – una fría voz se llevo el mágico momentos que vivían el hijo adoptivo y la madre suplente. Ambos voltearon a ver a la sacerdotisa que se les acercaba. Inuyasha la miraba, no con precaución, sino con cariño y afecto.  
- Nada importante. – contesto Aome con el mismo tono de voz empleado por su antepasado.  
- Como digas, pero para que rías cuando me acabo de llevar el mérito de tus acciones supongo que debe ser algo verdaderamente gracioso¿no crees? – Su voz fue un susurro en el viento, apenas y la joven lo pudo escuchar, y cuando su cerebro lo registro se sorprendió. - ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta? Si la lance la mía a propósito, para que fallara. No podía permitir que mi reencarnación me ganara en cuanto a poderes espirituales y puntería. Pero antes de que comiences a gritar, te sugiero que lo pienses otra vez¿quien te va a creer? – Se dio media vuelta y regreso al lado de Inuyasha. _

_ - Inuyasha...- intentó llamarlo Aome, pero este se sordeo. Mirando a Kikyo y besándola apasionadamente frente a ella. En aquel momento, ella se derrumbo. Su corazón se hizo trizas y nadie podía ayudarla a recogerlas y pegarlas de nuevo en su lugar. _

_ - Asegúrate de tomar los fragmentos. – Shippou comentó a su madre adoptiva. Quien seguía mirando al horizonte, sus ojos lejos y distantes, sin expresión alguna. Su cuerpo paralizado, y lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, como una cascada sin fin. _

_ Miroku y Sango se acercaron, para intentar brindar apoyo, no alcanzaron a ver las acciones de Kikyo, pero si lo hicieron con las de Inuyasha. Y se decepcionaron de su amigo¿como pudo hacerle eso? Ambos se preguntaban silenciosamente mientras el mencionado personaje continuaba besando al cadáver andante. _

_ Kouga seguía en su puesto, meditando y pensando sobre cual de las dos sacerdotisas había destruido a Naraku, entonces su olfato percibió el aroma a sal. Esto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pues ¿quien podría estar llorando cuando el ser más poderoso acababa de ser derrotado? Buscó la raíz a esta pregunta y comprendió todo... miraba a Inuyasha con Kikyo, y luego a Aome. Su corazón se oprimió de dolor, y Kouga tuvo que sentarse ante el impacto que sus emociones hacían sobre él. Gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo, y su respiración era rápida. No, no estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón, pero pudo haberlo sido. _

_ El repentino ataque que comenzó a sufrir el príncipe de los lobos, se encargo de llamar la atención de la joven paralizada en medio del campo del batalla. Corrió a ayudarlo, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos los acomodó en su regazo, saco su pañuelo rosado y comenzó a limpiarle las gotas de sudor. Poco a poco, Kouga comenzó a volver en si. El dolor se disipó, y lo remplazo un calidez que no sería capaz de volver a sentir hasta dentro de un año. _

_ - Aome... – la miraba. Sus ojos cafés estaban tristes, los suyos azules llenos de esperanza. – Toma mis fragmentos. – Y se los quitó, entregándoselos a la sacerdotisa. Su cuerpo tuvo un pequeño escalofrío, por la perdida de poder. Pero al instante fue olvidada pues sintió gruesas gotas caer sobre su cara. _

_ - Lo lamento, lo lamento. Se cuanto dependías de estos fragmentos. Lo lamento... – murmuraba continuamente. El joven se sentó frente a ella, y tomo sus manos para acariciarlas, y susurrarle: "No te preocupes, no necesito de este poder para protegerte a tí o a mi mismo."- Asintiendo, y lanzandole una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo, Aome se levanto. Y caminó hacia el cuerpo de Naraku, donde se encontraba la mitad de la perla de Shikon. _

_ - Es hora...- se dijo a si misma. Tomo los fragmentos que colgaban de su cuello, los unió con los de Kouga y luego con la joya. Hubo un resplandor tan potente que todos los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para evitar quedar ciegos. Cuando hubo desaparecido, se dieron cuenta que Aome no estaba, pero su esencia seguía en el aire..._

**_xXxXxXx En otro lugar xXxXxXx_**

_ Despertó en un lugar contrario al que se encontraba hacía cinco minutos. No había sangre, o heridos. Todo era paz y tranquilidad. Los arboles se movían al compás del viento, el sol brillaba sobre el campo. El lugar era simplemente hermoso y relajante. Que daban ganas de quedarse por siempre en él..._

_ - He aquí el interior de la Perla, ahora que esta unida y purificada, puede sentirse tranquilla. – una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo a buscar la persona que hablaba..  
- ¡Midoriko¿Eres tú? - Midoriko asintió como respuesta y se acercó a Aome.  
- Has completado la joya, lograste reunir cada fragmento sin excepción. Y ahora es momento que pidas tu deseo, o lo cedas. –  
- Lo cedo. – Sin vacilar respondió la sacerdotisa del futuro. Mirando con determinación a la otra mujer.  
- ¿A quien?  
- Inuyasha...se lo prometí cuando la destruí. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. – Sonrío tristemente, recordando el beso que su antepasado y su amor había compartido.  
- Como gustes. Espero que todo salga bien, Aome. Y no te pongas triste, por favor. _

_ Sin comprender el último comentario, Aome volvió a la tierra, donde sus amigos la esperaban ansiosamente. Al aterrizar suavemente en el suelo, miró a su alrededor y busco al que dominaba, en ese momento, su corazón. _

_ - Te la entrego como prometí hacerlo el día en que nuestro viaje inicio hace tres años. Espero que tu deseo se cumpla y hagas lo que tu corazón cree correcto. Te la doy purificada y libre de mal, con la bendición de la Real Midoriko, creadora de la Perla. – No obtuvo respuesta por parte del mitad bestia, este solo la tomo en sus brazos, preparándose para pedir su deseo..._

_**- Deseo que Kikyo vuelva a la vida. **_

_ Todos callaron. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Kouga y Aome se sorprendieron ante el deseo tan egoísta que su amigo ahora pedía. Pero como ella había cedido al deseo, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias._

_**Aunque no creía que fueran a ser tan dolorosas.**_

_ Un fuerte viento golpeo el bosque, mandando al monje, la exterminadora y la pequeña gata (Kirara) a los cielos. El pequeño kitsune fue envuelto por una burbuja negra, Kikyo fue envuelta en almas e Inuyasha y Aome fueron enviados al interior de la Perla, donde la sacerdotisa reencarnada era solamente una espectadora sin voz, que aceptaría el deseo y miraría lo que pudo haber sido..._

**_xXxXxXx En el interior de la Perla xXxXxXx_**

_ - Bienvenido seas, joven mitad bestia. Al parecer tu deseo ha sido enviado ante mí antes de ser cumplido por los dioses. Tu pides traer de nuevo a la vida a la ya muerta Kikyo, para esto vas a necesitar cinco cosas. Antes de decírtelas quisiera saber si estas dispuesto a escucharlas.  
- Acepto, sacerdotisa Midoriko. –  
_

_ - Bien. Primero necesitas a un kitsune, un niño zorro inocente que sea feliz. Segundo ocupas a una exterminadora de monstruos que sea fuerte y determinada con sus acciones, segura de sí misma. Tercero ocupas a un monje sabio, que haya tenido experiencias que lo hayan hecho más fuerte mentalmente. Cuarto ocupas a un demonio gato, que sea elegante y refinado, al igual que astuto. Y por último requieres del poder para atravesar eras. – _

_ Aome se asustó. Los ingredientes eran sus amigos y su poder para regresar a casa. "Inuyasha jamás aceptaría"- pensaba la joven, quien intentaba hacer a un lado la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Pero sus miedos fueron confirmados cuando Inuyasha asintió ante el pedido._

_ - Solo quiero saber para que van a ser ocupados. – dijo el joven.  
- Para los sentimientos de Kikyo. Como verás, ella ya tiene un cuerpo, solo necesita de sentimientos humanos para poder resucitar,. Por lo tanto ocuparas al **Kitsune** para la **felicidad**. La **exterminadora** para el **enojo**, la **seguridad** y la **fortaleza.** Al **monje** para su **inteligencia**, la** tristeza** y la **compasión.**. Al** felino** para que sea **agraciada **en sus movimientos. Y el **poder **para atravesar **eras**, para que **su alma regrese** a este mundo en el cuerpo que ahora tiene. –_

_ - ¿Mis compañeros morirán? – con cierta tristeza pregunto él.  
- Si. ¿Aceptas?  
- Acepto._

_ Cayó un rayo del cielo, y siguieron haciéndolo. Destruyendo la tranquilidad y seguridad del lugar. La perla se estaba tornando peligrosa, las nubes se aproximaban, trayendo la oscuridad. Inuyasha desapareció – había sido devuelto a la tierra- pero Aome se quedo, mirando a Midoriko asustada. _

_ - ¿Como pudiste? – Preguntó la sacerdotisa del futuro.  
- Tu cediste tu derecho al deseo, y yo solamente me encargue de hacer llegar el pedido de Inuyasha a los dioses. –_

_ Aome desaparecio del lugar, la perla la regresó pues el interior estaba siendo demasiado peligroso. Afuera, la joven escuchaba el grito de sus amigos, y ella también grito. De dolor, de angustia, de traición. Cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños, golpeandolos contra la tierra, lastimandose a si misma, pero ella no se percataba de eso, y seguía llorando y exclamando maldiciones a los cielos. El viento seguía fuertemente, y Kikyo estaba en su circulo de almas muy tranquila, segura de si misma. Inuyasha solo miraba a su futura mujer con esperanza y alegría, sus oídos se sordearon ante las exclamaciones de dolor de sus cuatro camaradas, que lo ayudaron a juntar la perla. _

_ De pronto Aome sintió como si le absorbieran una parte de su ser, sintió como si le partieran su cuerpo para removerle algún órgano o algo por estilo, pero en vez de salir eso, salió una luz celeste, muy parecida a la que la envolvía cuando viajaba del futuro al pasado y viceversa. Este rayo brillante, se disparo a los cielos antes de caer sobre el cuerpo de su antepasado, trayendo consigo su alma del otro mundo._

_ De repente el viento ceso ..._

_ Los gritos se dejaron de escuchar..._

_ Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kikyo estaba viva. En carne y hueso._

_ A su lado estaban los cadáveres de Sango, Miroku, Shippou y la pequeña Kirara, estaban tan calmados y pacíficos, que parecía que estaban solamente durmiendo. Y eso era lo que Aome querría creer, así que corrió a sus lados, en un vano intento de despertarlos, pero ninguno se movió. Ni una mano toco su cuerpo, ningún abrazó vino a sus cuellos, ni una mano se poso en su hombro..._

_**Estaban muertos.**_

_ Kouga observaba con dolor la escena. La que iba a ser su mujer lloraba, mientras abrazaba los cuerpos de aquellas personas. Un enojo inundo sus sentidos, y sintió fuertes deseos de venganza. Como él sabía que Inuyasha había sido el de deseo decidió atacarlo, así que se acerco a él con la velocidad que su cuerpo, sin fragmentos, le permitía. Pero no contaba con los poderes de la ex-sacerdotisa muerta, y cuando esta lo atacó salió volando, chocando con un árbol, cayendo inconsciente al suelo._

_ - ¡NO! No más muertes... – gritó Aome desde donde estaba. Había visto la pelea, y agradeció a Kouga por sus acciones, pues eran buenas.  
- Entonces, dile a tu patético amiguito que se largue, y de pasada tu también.  
- Pero no tengo a donde ir...- la joven de dieciocho años (tenía 15 cuando empezó la búsqueda, súmenle 3 y tiene 18) estaba agotada, y no estaba en un humor para pelear o ponerse al tiro con Kikyo.  
- Averíguatelas tú. La Aldea de mi hermana Kaede es mía. Jamás te perteneció, o pertenecerá. Vete lejos, no te queremos volver a ver. Y de pasada llévate los cadáveres de tus amigos, me dan asco._

_ Si, Kikyo había resucitado, pero aún recordaba los hechos ocurridos, o su vida como zombie en el planeta. Seguía siendo buena, pero cuando se trataba de Aome, su rival, su reencarnación y los amigos que la habían alejado de su Inuyasha, se ponía molesta y furiosa. _

_ Aome sin más que hacer, corrió al lado del joven príncipe, para resusitarlo de su inconsciente y pedirle ayuda para cargar los cuerpos de sus amigos del alma._

_**Había sido una mala idea el ceder su deseo...**_

**_xXxXxXx Fin del Pasado xXxXxXx_**

- Después tu despertaste. Y me ayudaste¿recuerdas? Estabas lastimado y yo también, pues una parte de mi poder y ser había sido removido de mi persona. No podía regresar a mi época, así que tuve que quedarme. Tu me ofreciste refugio con tus demás compañeros, pero tuve que rechazarlo, pues si no mal recuerdo, estabas comprometido, aún, con Ayame. Y no quería ser un inconveniente para su relación. Es por eso que cuando tu partiste, para solo Dios sabe donde, yo continúe vagando, caminando hasta llegar a este lugar, para establecerme.   
Los extraño, Kouga. Los necesito. A veces tengo sueños en los que están con vida, y junto a mí, pero entonces despierto y la cruel realidad me hace llorar. No he podido dormir a gusto en mucho tiempo. Son raras las veces en que lo hago. Siento que todo fue mi culpa, y estoy segura que lo fue. Y todo por confiar en el hombre que me olvido tan pronto Kikyo resucito.  
Todo por mantener mi promesa...  
No debí de haber entregado la perla a Inuyasha. –

Termino su relato, rompiendo en llanto otra vez. Kouga estaba en shock, pues no recordaba aquellos eventos, pues de aseguro aún estaba en la octava nube cuando ayudo a Aome. Pero se sintió feliz de saber que mínimo la había apoyado aquel día. La abrazó fuertemente, rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus brazos. Le beso la frente y le permitió llorar en su hombro.

- No fue tu culpa. Tu eres un alma pura e inocente, tu confiaste en él y el traiciono tu confianza. No te pongas así, mi querida amiga. Tu no has hecho, ni harás nada malo. Jamás será tu culpa lo ocurrido. – susurró él a su oído mientras le brindaba apoyo.

Así permanecieron, juntos, unidos por la soledad y el deseo de poder contar a alguien sus secretos. Si, Aome había contado la razón de su dolor, pero para volver a ser como la joven feliz y alegre que era, necesitaría más que eso. Necesitaría tiempo.

Y eso era algo que Kouga estaba dispuesto a darle, solamente si ella lo ayudaba a él.

* * *

**¡YAY! El pasado de Aome.. huuum ¿que les parecio? Se que Inuyasha fue extremadamente frío y egoísta, pero en futuros capitulos les mostrare porque, y no no estaba bajo ningun hechizo, hehehe aunque pudo haberlo estado... hum... no es mala idea...**

**Bueno! La edad de Aome es de dieciocho. Tenía 15 al inciar la busquesa, más tres que duro, en total da 18. )**

**Sugerencias, quejas y buenos y lindos comentarios son aceptados.**

**Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima!**

**Review,  
Elsa Gabriela **


	7. La Caida en Desgracia

**Ámame a la Luz de la Luna**

**Elsa Gabriela****

* * *

**

**¡Yay! Capitulo número siete! Por fin lo subooo! Por fin sabremos que paso con Kouga y cual es su pasado! Lamento muchisisisisimo la tardanza! Pero estaba de viaje y tenía también que actualizar para **_Las Consecuencias_**Pero bueno, espero que todos me disculpen! Agradezco a las dulces y gentiles personas que me han dejado un Review... aqui les respondo...**

_(1.) Han-Ko: Gracisa por firmaaar! Yay! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y no te preocupes, Inuyasha recibira un castigo... no se como, pero lo hara! Lo juro! Hehehe gracias de nuevo, cuidate mucho y que estes bien, suerte, chao!_

_(2.) lintu: Gracias por firmaar! Wuhu! Y tienes razón, Inuyasha es un estupido... pero recibira una lección igual que Ayame... :) hehehe gracias y espero te guste este cap. lamento la tardanza pero estaba de viaje! Mil gracias, suerte y cuidate, chao!_

**¡Voila! Termine. Buneo lectores, les pido que dejen un review para saber si les gusta o no mi historia y para saber si tiene una duda o sugerencia! Gracias!**

**Pasando al fic...-ADVERTENCIA: FANS DE AYAME NO LEAN ESTO! gracias! **

**Gozen este capitulo!**

**

* * *

**

Cuando Aome se hubo calmado, y las lagrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos cafés. Kouga se permitió el lujo de respirar. Había estado guardando la respiración por la cercanía del cuerpo de su amada al suyo. Pero ella se había alejado cuando el dolor se había calmado en su cuerpo.

A decir verdad, Aome sentía que un gran peso, como el de una montaña, se había ido de sus hombros. Una sensación de alivio, felicidad y tranquilidad invadían su triste alma. Sus ojos sin expresión se permitían el lujo de brillar. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro aún no alcanzaba su mirada. Necesitaba un motivo para hacerlo, y ese aún no lo encontraba...

- Kouga... ¿que ocurrió contigo¿porque no sonríes¿que paso con el seguro príncipe que me amo por años?

La voz de la joven, fue apenas y un susurro, el cual fue escuchado solamente por el lobo. Los ojos azules voltearon a ver la luna llena que se abría ante ellos, bañándolos en su luz color plateada. En otro época el hubiera salido a aullarle, en forma de tributo para que su gente fuera protegida del mal y su amada estuviera bien. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado, y el ya no era el mismo...

_**Una caída en desgracia es la perdición de los nobles. **_

- Después de aquella última batalla con Naraku, volví al lado de mi prometida, Ayame. No quería contraer nupcias con aquella mujer, pero la promesa que yo le hice cuando era pequeña la llevo ante los ancianos que consideraron que tenía que cumplirla. ..

_** xXxXxXx Pasado xXxXxXx**_

_ El día era gris, triste. El bosque estaba silencioso. Y en una cueva cerca de un cascada se estaba llevando acabo una conferencia. Los presentes se miraban uno a los otros, con ojos vacilantes y llenos de dudas. Al frente un tribunal de ancianos hablaban silenciosamente entre ellos, de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban con las de un lobo que esperaba tranquilamente, sentado frente a ellos, una respuesta. _

_ - ¿Crees que tenga que casarse con ella? –  
- Yo creo que si. –_

_ Esos eran los chismes que circulaban por la pequeña sala. Pero nadie podía saber la verdad, hasta que los jurados decidieran el destino. _

_ - Levántate, Kouga, Príncipe de las tierras del Este. Los ancianos y superiores hemos llegado a un acuerdo. _

_ El mencionado personaje se había parado. Dando a mostrar su aura de seguridad y la confianza en su mirada. No temía a la decisión, pero probablemente renegaría si fuese lo contrario a sus opiniones. Así que cuando Kichs, el lobo más viejo de todos, anuncio el veredicto, sintió que el mundo caía sobre el, aplastándolo. _

_ - Cuando era más joven hiciste una promesa a la princesa del Norte. No permitiremos que se dañen las buenas relaciones que llevamos con nuestros vecinos por tu inmadurez. Por lo tanto, has de contraer matrimonio con ella mañana. Para que la guerra que tu haz creado termine de una vez. Ella será tu princesa, y futura reina, tu serás coronado Rey cuando un hijo haya florecido de esta unión. _

_ Kouga que era un joven independiente y con mente propia, no podía creer la sentencia que se dictaba ante el. Pues de que otra forma llamarlo, si era algo que él no quería hacer. Su corazón le pertenecía a otra dama y era incapaz de tocar a otra mujer sin pensar en traición y adulterio, por lo tanto supuso que no llegaría a ser Rey en una buena cantidad de años, pues la que amaba no estaba comprometida ya con el hombre que había sido su rival, y su corazón era libre, pero tras la batalla final con Naraku había dejado de visitarla, por temor a llevar acabo acciones que al día siguiente se arrepentiría, y comprometerían el futuro de su gente._

_ - Aome...- el joven se permitió decir su nombre por última vez mientras soltaba un suspiro de tristeza. Abandono la sala sin mirar a la gente que había en ella, ni siquiera a su prometida que bailaba y gritaba como una quinceañera en plena fiesta. _

_ Los ruidos y murmullos pasaron inadvertidos por sus oídos, las miradas de compasión no fueron detectadas por su cuerpo, el cual caminaba en estado depresivo. Nadie se acercó a consolarlo, pues nadie sabía el porque de su dolor. Solo dos lo conocían, Ginta y Hakkaku, aquel dúo que siempre lo siguió y que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la sacerdotisa, pero ellos habían sido enviados al territorio del Norte a informar del veredicto._

_ **Kouga estaba solo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente.**_

_ Cuando la luna llena apareció en el cielo nocturno, y el se encontraba solo en el bosque, pensó en la que amaba... los sueños y planes que tenía con ella se destruían conforme los minutos pasaban. Su ojos pudieron liberar las lagrimas que había contenido desde la mañana. _

_ - Con cada lagrima que derramó dejo lo que pudo haber sido... – _

_ Esa era la verdad. Y en su interior, su corazón se retorcía de dolor; su mente maldecía a los ancianos. Ya no podía hacer nada, pues una vez que el consejo a llegado a un acuerdo, nada puede hacer que cambien de opinión; Solo Dios sabe que paso por sus mentes cuando le concedieron a Ayame su deseo más profundo realidad. _

_ Descendió del árbol en donde estaba sentado, y regresó a la cueva. Aquella noche no hubo aullido a la luna, y todos los miembros de la tribu se cuestionaban entre si, miedo en sus voces pues su futuro Rey no había pedido por seguridad y bienestar. _

_ - Kouga debe estar devastado... – Ginta comentó a su mejor amigo, mientras observaban la figura andante del príncipe, la cual se acercaba a ellos con una lentitud incomparable... una tortuga lo pudo haber vencido.  
- Claro que lo esta. El siempre amo y amará a la señorita Aome. _

_ Una estrella fugaz pasó en la noche. Y cuatro personas la vieron. Tres coincidieron en deseo, pero una no. Aquellas tres fueron Kouga, y sus dos amigos: quienes pidieron por piedad y esperanza para que en un futuro el pudiera casarse con Aome; y aquella persona fue Ayame, la princesa del Norte que anhelaba el titulo de Reina. _

_ Al parecer, la princesita no era tan dulce como ella aparentaba ser. Y su ambición y deseo llevarían la perdida de su futuro esposo. _

_** xXxXxXx Fin de Pasado xXxXxXx**_

_ - Al día siguiente nos unimos en Santo Matrimonio. Bebimos de la misma copa, y entregue a ella su corona de futura reina y el titulo que llevaría. Coloque un anillo en su dedo frío, y la ceremonia terminó. Nos besamos, pero yo no fui capaz de devolverlo con la misma calidez y amor con que ella me besaba. En realidad me sentía enojado, frustrado e impotente.  
Cuando abandonamos aquel ritual y nos encaminamos a donde pasaríamos la noche de bodas, lo único que pude pensar fue...  
"Mi vida a dejado de ser mía."_

_ Kouga calló. Y Aome pudo ver que unas cuantas lagrimas querían brotar de aquellos ojos que ella había llegado a amar. No sabía que palabras utilizar para consolarlo, así que lo abrazó, fuerte. Y entonces, aquel seguro hombre lloro en su hombro. Y ella también... Nadie debía de pasar por un matrimonio forzado. _

_ Ella limpio sus lagrimas con sus manos, acariciando aquel rostro triste. Sus manos temblaban ante el contacto físico con aquel joven, pero ella no se pudo controlar y besó su frente. Un gesto maternal que hizo brillar su corazón de esperanza._

_ - Por favor, Kouga. Permíteme ayudarte con tu dolor, cuéntame tu historia para poder consolarte y brindarte mi hombro y mis cuidados. _

_ Aquellas palabras eran casi una declaración de amor, y el joven respondió ansioso a su pedido. _

_ - Las cosas aparentaban ir bien. Y creí que tal vez y el matrimonio con Ayame no sería tan malo. Pudo llevar la noche de bodas con una pasión falsa que nadie, ni siquiera ella, notaron. Así que ya había cumplido con mis deberes maritales...y todo debía de marchar perfectamente. Pero, no esperaba la actitud ambiciosa de Ayame, y mucho menos sus mentiras que me llevaron a donde ahora estoy..._

_**xXxXxXx Pasado xXxXxXx**_

_ En las habitaciones privadas de los esposos, futuros reyes, una discusión tenía lugar. No fuerte ni grave, pero una que desesperaba al joven esposo. _

_ - Kouga... ¿cuando seré Reina?  
- Cuando tengamos un hijo.  
- ¡Falta mucho!  
- Paciencia, entonces.  
- Pero quiero ser Reina. ¡Quiero que me reconozcan!_

_ Sin palabras se quedo el príncipe. Pues este no conocía aquel lado oscuro de la dulce niña que había conocido hacía años. Suspiro. La miro fríamente a los ojos... se dio media vuelta y abandono la recamara. No estaba de humor para terminar la platica. _

_ - Maldito... mientras siga evadiendo mi cama en las noches jamás seré Reina, y entonces no podré ser rica y tener poder. Tengo que hacer algo... pues se bien que ese desgraciado no me ama. _

_ Ayame murmuró, viendo a su alrededor de manera calculadora. Por los últimos meses había intentado en vano llevar a Kouga a su cama. Pero este siempre inventaba algún pretexto, y esto la estaba desesperando, pues aún no estaba embarazada. _

_ Las noches eran frías y Ayame necesitaba un cuerpo que la calentara, su esposo no sería ese hombre, claro estaba, así que fue en aquel momento que comenzó a engañarlo: Con un amigo suyo de la infancia que era muy ambicioso, y que estaba enamorado de ella._

_ - Kosanfu, puedes salir. Kouga se ha ido. Una vez más a rechazado mi cama. Lo he hecho enojar y necesito urgentemente tener un hijo, si no, jamás podremos llevar nuestros planes acabo. –  
- Eso se puede arreglar, querida. _

_ En la oscuridad de la habitación, pues las velas habían sido apagadas, el amante besaba a la princesa. Acariciando su cuerpo, quitándole su vestimenta que la cubría, y en un verdadero silencio, se amaron los dos. _

_ Nadie los interrumpió. Y nadie jamás lo haría. Aquellas visitas estaban tan bien planeadas, que nadie jamás sospecho, o eso ellos creían, pues Kouga siempre lo supo, incluso cuando cayó en desgracia y aquel hombre ocupo su trono._

_**xXxXxXx Varios meses después xXxXxXx**_

_ - ¡Es un varón! _

_La comadrona exclamo alegre. Ayame que estaba en la cama, con las sabanas manchadas de sangre, respiraba rápidamente, estaba empapada en sudor por el esfuerzo pero había valido la pena. Pues ella era ahora Reina. A su manera. _

_ - Te felicito, esposa mía. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Mañana lo llevaremos ante los ancianos para que nos reconozcan nuestro derecho a ser Reyes. Por fin tendrás las riquezas a tus pies. –_

_Kouga la beso en la frente. Mientras sostenía a aquel pequeño en sus brazos. Su mirada contenía orgullo, pues era el creía que era el padre de aquel recién nacido. Pero la verdad era otra, y no tardaría en llegar..._

_Kouga en el año que había pasado al lado de Ayame había cambiado, tanto en aspecto físico como mental. Pues había dejado de creer en el deseo que pidió la noche antes de casarse. Aome no era más que un recuerdo... un recuerdo de la buena vida que el había dejado. Pues su querida esposa Ayame no lo dejaba en paz, siempre pidiendo más: dinero, joyas, poder, ropa. Y se quejaba constantemente de cualquier pequeña actividad domestica. Si le pedía alguien que le ayudara a recoger plantas, ella rechazaba al instante diciendo que una Reina no hacía esa clase de Trabajos. Así que Kouga tenía que hacerlos, para no crearse enemigos. _

_ - Kouga...¿que ha ocurrido contigo? - Una vez su mejor amigo Hakkaku le pregunto. Estaban viendo el amanecer, y se percato que Kouga estaba más callado que de costumbre.  
- No lo se. Ayame es tan distinta...que no puedo siquiera esforzarme en intentar quererla un poco. _

_ Aunque esas palabras no respondían a la pregunta de su amigo, fueron suficientes para darle un vistazo al estado en que el príncipe se encontraba. Quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía como, y la señorita Aome había desaparecido... pues no la había podido encontrar en la aldea en donde ella vivía. _

_ - Todo saldrá bien...- El había dicho al lobo cuando Ayame lo llamo.  
- Espero que lo digas sea verdad...ya no puedo más. _

_ Aquellas memorias eran borrosas, y traían un dolor a su corazón, el cual se destruía día a día._

_ Soltó un suspiro aquel joven seguro... deposito al bebé en los brazos de su esposa y se alejo. Partiendo a buscar a los ancianos para informarles la noticia. Y para reclamar el trono que su padre le había dejado al morir. Pero cuando entro en la sala, no pensó que sería exiliado de su propia reinado._

_ - Hemos escuchado las noticias, joven príncipe. Y nosotros cumpliremos el veredicto que hace tiempo dictamos. En una semana ustedes serán coronados._

_**xXxXxXx Fin de Pasado xXxXxXx**_

_ - Después cuando la corona caía sobre mi cabeza, y yo colocaba la de ella. Mi destino fue sellado con tinta. Y ella que había estado planeando aquel momento desde que nos casamos, solamente me lanzó una sonrisa malvada... aquella fue la primera indirecta de mi caída.  
Jamás debí de haberle hecho aquella promesa.  
- ¿Sabias de sus infidelidades?- Aome pregunto lentamente...  
- Si. _

_ Sus mano se volvieron puños que temblaban de furia. Su mirada sin expresión se torno roja. Y Aome temió que perdiera el control sobre sus impulsos, así que lo volvió a abrazar, tranquilizándolo con su delicado aroma. _

_ - Gracias, Aome. Déjame terminar, pues apenas llega el como llegue aquí. _

_ El viento soplo, mandando flores volando por los aires. La luna se escondió detrás de una nube que paso, pero las estrellas estaban atentas a la historia de traición e infidelidad que se desarrollaba ante ellas. _

_**xXxXxXx Pasado xXxXxXx**_

_ - Esposa mía, por fin eres mía. Espero y estés satisfecha. –  
- Y lo estoy... solo que una persona me impide alcanzar mi sueño...  
- ¿Quien?  
- Alguien muy cercano a mí. Pronto lo sabrás. _

_ La duda y el miedo invadieron sus sentidos. Pues últimamente su gente lo miraba con rechazó y cierto odio en sus miradas. No sabía a que se debía, pero tenía la intuición que su esposa estaba detrás de ello... y tenía miedo a las consecuencias. Y por si las dudas se preparo, invocando a sus dos mejores amigos que hacía tiempo no hablaba con ellos, para crear un plan._

_ - Ginta, Hakkaku. ¿Saben que ocurre aquí? Ultimamente la gente me ve con despreció, y yo no recuerdo haber hecho algo malo.  
- No sabemos, Kouga. Lo lamento... pero sabes, tengo un presentimiento y no es algo bueno. En todo caso, todavía quedan algunos lobos que no te guardan rencor y están preocupados por tu seguridad y bienestar. Pues esa Ayame tiene un aura oscura.  
- Gracias, amigos._

_ Se alejo de ellos, seguro de que todo saldría bien. Y que sus amigos lo apoyarían en todo lo que el necesitara si las cosas llegasen a salir mal._

_ Aquella noche hubo luna llena, y el aullido lo hizo el amante de Ayame, Kosanfu. El desgraciado ser que lo reemplazaría. _

_ Cuando el sol apareció entre las montañas los colores pasteles se juntaban en el cielo, formando una vista única. Ayame se levanto temprano, y se vistió. Colocando su peor atuendo, se despeino, y coloco un poco de maquillaje morado alrededor de su ojo. Su amante, Kosanfu estaba a su lado, con un aspecto falso de preocupación. Y Kouga dormía... tranquilamente en la cama que compartía con su esposa. _

_**El acto en escena estaba listo. Los personajes preparados para desarrollar su terrible plan.**_

_ - Ahora, que empiece la función...- la voz aguda de la reina anunció en un susurró. Y las cosas se pusieron calientes._

_ El amante se coloco al lado del Rey, y preparo su mano para golpearlo, suavemente pero lo suficientemente duro como para despertarlo y hacerlo reaccionar agresivamente, tal y como el esperaba.  
PAM  
El ruido de vidrio destruyéndose despertó a todos los lobos que habitaban la cueva. Se acercaron a la habitación de donde el sonido provenía. Y se asustaron cuando vieron a Ayame salir de ella con lagrimas en los ojos, nadie notaba que eran falsas. Kosanfu ya había desaparecido tras un pasadizo secreto y actuaba el papel de asustado. Kouga, mientras tanto, no sabía que ocurría, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y sus manos en puños. Todos los presentes se enojaron con su Rey, creyendo que había golpeado a su esposa, y se lo llevaron a un calabozo que tenían. El pobre príncipe aún no sabía la tragedia que se aproximaba._

_**xXxXxXx En el juicio xXxXxXx**_

_ Habían pasado algunos cuantos días desde aquel incidente. Y Kouga no tenía idea del porque estaba en aquella horrible prisión. Ninguno de los guardias le dirigía la palabra y lo llamaban "abusivo". Sus amigos no tenían permitido entrar así que no podían darle una razón._

_ Entonces, la puerta de su celda se abrió y entro un lobo, fuerte y musculoso ... con una mirada que te hacía temblar. Este tomo a Kouga por su cuello, empujándolo con crueldad hasta el tribunal. Camino a el, la gente le gritaba insultos... y el solo pensaba: "Por Dios, soy el Rey y el pueblo me Odia...¿que he hecho?"_

_ Entro en una sala bastante familiar, y fue que recordó que ahí los ancianos le habían dicho que tenia que contraer matrimonio con Ayame. Su mirada navego por el mar de gente que estaban presentes, pero no encontró ninguna cara familiar, sus dos mejores amigos habían sido enviados a una "misión" lejos de la cueva. Así que no estarían para defenderlo del horrible crimen del que sería culpado._

_ - Su Alteza Kouga. Su esposa dice que usted la maltrata¿es cierto? –  
- Jamás la he tocado más que cuando tenemos relaciones lo cual es algo no muy frecuente  
- ¡Miente! Ancianos, no esta diciendo la verdad, Vea mi ojo y las cicatrices en mi cuerpo. – Ayame exclamo indignada, con una voz llena de coraje y falsa tristeza._

_ Hubo un silencio rotundo en la sala. Y luego exclamaciones de enojo contra el Rey. Las cosas no marchaban bien y Kouga temía lo peor. Entre la conmoción y los gritos de la sala, el cruzo miradas con ella y supo la verdad. _

_ - Maldita Ayame, tu has planeado todo esto... –_

_ Murmuró y espero su destino. Ayame había jugado bien sus cartas, y el pagaba. Ella quería poder y muchas riquezas y el solo quería tener paz y seguridad en su tribu... sus planes contradecían los de ella, y la única forma de llevar los suyos realidad era por medio de engaños a la gente y un poco de excelente actuación._

_Cuando el sol se escondió detrás de las montañas el veredicto estaba declarado y él fue** exiliado.** _

_ Regresó a su habitación por sus pocas pertenencias personales, y después abandono el lugar donde había nacido y crecido. Sus camaradas de guerra ni siquiera se mortificaron en escuchar su lado de la historia, y fue entonces que supuso que Ayame les había lavado el cerebro con las cortadas y sus falsas lagrimas._

_ - Reinaremos juntos. –  
La reina murmuró al oído de su amante, quien ahora vestía elegantemente, y sostenía su mando en la suya. _

_ - Me has rechazado por no ser como tú... condenada estarás. _

_**xXxXxXx Fin del Pasado xXxXxXx**_

_ - Y de esa forma llegue a donde ahora estoy. Permanezco no muy lejos de donde tu vives con Ginta, Hakkaku y unos poco lobos, aquellos que me siguen siendo fiel y no tragaron las mentiras de Ayame. El reinado que mi padre me cedió me llevó a mi ruina, y a ella la llevo de la ruina a la gloria. _

_ Su voz expresaba traición y dolor. Y Aome que no podía creer que hubiera tanta maldad y ambición en el corazón de alguien, rompió en llanto mientras sujetaba su cuerpo al suyo. _

_ - ¿Por qué lloras, querida?_

_ El se permitió el lujo de usar aquel apodo que solía usar con ella. Aome lo miró fijamente a los ojos, cruzando los colores café y azul, y le dijo con una voz que llena de compasión y tristeza.._

_ - No debiste de pasar por algo así. Lamento no haber estado para ayudarte._

_ Kouga se conmovió por las palabras de la joven, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon su triste mirada, y entonces una verdadera sonrisa se apodero de su rostro. La sacerdotisa se sorprendió y sonrió también, y esta vez..._

_**Las sonrisas eran verdaderas.**_

_Aquella noche llovieron estrellas en el cielo. Y los dos jóvenes permanecieron unidos, dejando que el dolor se fuera y su corazón se llenara de alegría. Las cosas irían mejor, y el deseo que el príncipe había pedido hacia mucho tiempo se estaba empezando a volver realidad... la doncella que cuidaba niños tristemente había encontrado el amo y la seguridad y confianza volvían a él conforme sentía una esperanza de ser corresponido en su corazón.  
_

_Ahora solo debía admitirlo la dama, y después... hacer la guerra por el honor de Kouga, por la vida de sus mejores amigos: Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara y al final, mandar a Inuyasha a otra época a dejar una carta a su familia._

_

* * *

_**¿Que tal?  
¿Les gusto?**

**Hemos ya visto el pasado de Kouga y Aome. Ahora hay que ver que harán al respecto y como su relación se desarrolla en amor! Wuhu!**

**No olviden dejar un lindo y super review para saber lo que ustedes piensan!**

**Gracias,  
Elsa Gabriela **_  
_


End file.
